1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water faucets, and, more particularly, to a sidespray having volume control for use with a water faucet unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Kitchen faucets are often provided with a water mixer valve assembly connected to a faucet spout and connected to a retractable sidespray. The faucet spout/sidespray arrangement provides a user with the option using the faucet spout having a limited range of nozzle motion relative to the sink, and the retractable sidespray that provides for a full range of motion of the sidespray nozzle due to the flexible conduit connecting the sidespray to the mixer valve assembly. Thus, for example, the sidespray may permit an upward spray, and also accommodates the washing of large pots and pans which would not normally fit under the faucet spout. When operating a sidespray, a diverter valve is provided to divert all of the water flow from the faucet spout and direct the water flow to the sidespray.
Thus, upon actuation of the sidespray by the user, the diverter valve senses water flowing to the sidespray outlet, and a differential pressure causes the diverter valve to direct all water flow to the sidespray and shut off the water flow to the faucet spout. Further, in such an arrangement, at the sidespray the user is limited to controlling the water flow as either full-ON or full-OFF.